Of Pure Blood
by kenmeishouri
Summary: CCSxHPxYGO Dumbledore is hesitant to accept a girl whose powers has just recently awoken. Afraid that he might be risking the lives of his students by accepting her... he agrees to do so however with a lil persuasion from Lupin...
1. Prologue

**Of Pure Blood**

**By Kenmeishouri**

**OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone!... as of yet... so there you go! Now R&R!

Prologue….

"He will surely strike after her! Her blood is nothing short of pure! She's a full wizard maybe even a sorcerer Albus. We have to get her before it's too late!" Remus Lupin had been arguing with Dumbledore for 10 minutes now. He had been trying to convince him that a muggle girl had magic blood…full-fleged pure magic blood. But Albus wouldn't hear of it. He was suspicious about this girl's and a few others' sudden appearance.

"And Remus, what per say, would happen should she be with the enemy already?" asked Dumbledore in a grave solemn voice.

"She can't be Albus! I've searched her blood, her conscience, her aura. Nothing in that girl is tainted!"

"Very well, if you insist: I will give her an invitation to attend Hogwarts. But Remus—if something, happens you will be held responsible understood?"

Remus Lupin gave a curt nod fully understanding what this all meant. "Thank you Albus. I assure you she will not dissatisfy anyone."

"I can only hope Remus, I can only hope," said Dumbledore, he had already invited several of these new magic wielders. Taking them into Hogwarts grounds maybe a big mistake but theirs was nothing compared to this girl that Remus Lupin had just reported.

**OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB**

A/N: Well there's the prologue for you! Hope you guys like it! and Review! That will definitly make my day! and flames are welcome. They will be used to make smores and for later stories! see?... even flamers will get credit!


	2. Occurences

**_Disclaimer: _**I do NOT OWN Harry Potter, Card Captor Sakura, or Yu-Gi-Oh! UNRECOGNIZABLE characters are MY creations.

_**A/N: I'm sooo super sorry that I haven't updated lately! Please forgive me! In any case... I can't concentrate ona story without making it a crossover...therefore thiswill cross with Yu-Gi-Oh!And now...here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! Enjoy!**_

**OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB**

_**Chapter 1-- Occurences**_

**OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB**

Juno and her twin cousin Janica were out shopping for new outfits that day when Jan's phone began to play the "Yankee Doodle" tune quite loudly. Blushing in embarrassment the girl quickly answered her phone before anyone else looked for the origin of the childish song.

"Hello?" she asked in a sing song voice.

"Hey Jan! It's me! Manda! What's up?"

"Oh nothing much just out shopping-" before she could finish Manda had screeched

"You're out shopping without me! How could you! You left me all alone with nothing to do with Seto!"

"Oh believe me… you've got lots to do with him… you just don't realize it… yet…" she taunted. Jan could almost see her best friend's tomato red face. "You know… I have the strangest feeling that he's there with you right now… listening to this conversation of ours…."

Manda gave a small "EEP!"

**OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB**

An owl flew through the blue grey skies of London England… heading towards the east.

'Strange… our owls never fly out of the country. Wonder what's going on.'

'You're just being stupid' said a voice somewhat sounding like Ron and Hermoine speaking simultaneously.

'What the heck?'

'Language, language….' The voice taunted.

'Who or what are you?'

'Merely your conscience boy.' It replied. 'Do not fret I mean no harm.'

**OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB**

"Daddy must I? I wished to remain with my friends!" a girl whined. She had waist length raven hair, brown eyes, bangs, perfect pink lips and a model figure.

"I understand your wish to remain with friends, but Jam" came her father's voice, "we cannot risk losing you. You are after all the heir and Noah really wouldn't appreciate it if he had to buy you tickets for every photo shoot that you two do." He taunted.

"Daddy…" she pouted.

"How about this… if you can last one semester at your new school… I'll arrange for Norman to prepare a jet to take you back to your friends…_but_…"

'Oh great… there's a 'but' in the deal!'

"You'll have to have your guards around you. Meaning you cannot shun them from their duties. And your money must be spent wisely. If you want extra money go find you another job. Understood? AND you by all means are not to manipulate your guards and use them as maids or butlers. Those are already there for a reason. And we pay them for their elected job. Not to sit around and do nothing. Understood?"

A sigh escaped her lips as she nodded her head. "All right… I'll try… six months doesn't sound too long."

**OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB**

"Sakura!" wailed Tomoyo, "We're gonna be late! I promised mom that I'd be there with her to welcome the new neighbors!"

"You mean… the one's who are building a house next to you?"

"Yes those. Now let's hurry!" she said as she dragged her best friend to the waiting limo.

"Hoe! Tomoyo! You're hurting my arm!" Sakura wailed.

"Sorry Sakura-chan! But we really have to hurry!"

**OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB**

_Harry,_

_How are you? I hope the Dursleys are treating you all right. They haven't abused in any way have they? Because if they have I'll report them! Well Ron and I are at HQ but you will be joining us soon so no worries there. And Harry read the next letter before you open the box ok?_

_Yours truly,_

_Hermoine_

'Just like Hermoine to be concerned about my well being.' thought Harry. He looked at the box that the owl had brought. It wasn't small nor was it too large… just your average box. Picking up the parchment tied to the box he began to read…

**OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB**

A black stretch limo pulled up in the driveway and out came Sakura and Tomoyo. Looking around Tomoyo spotted Eroil and Syoaran bickering in the background of hustling and bustling movers. And with them was none other than her mother, Sonomi Daidouji, standing there with her arms crossed and looking at the bickering boys as if the argument was nothing more than a misunderstanding of sorts.

"Mom! So sorry for being late!" she cried as she ran towards her mother with Sakura behind her.

**OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB**

"Where do you think those two are now?" Bakura asked Atemu.

"Somewhere in this mall ogling at other men or maybe inside a store trying out new showy outfits to make a trail of easily overexcited men that want to take them for themselves?" he replied.

"Ugh… I don't even want to think of that… let alone see it."

Over to the opposite side of where the two stood were two identical girls with long raven hair, bangs, regal eyebrows, brown eyes, perfect pink lips, and a model body, coming towards their way with a trail of boys and men alike at their backs.

**OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB**

"Boy!" Vernon called from down the stairs, "Boy! You have visitors! Come down here at once!" he yelled. Harry was sure that he was outraged…

"Coming Uncle Vernon!" he replied as he made his way towards the exit of his cramped room. Walking down the stairs he pondered at who would visit him. And then… it clicked… the wizarding world… his friends from the wizarding world who had muggle parents… 'Hermoine' was his only thought…

When he approached the front door his assumption was correct. In the doorway stood Hogwarts brightest student, Hermoine Granger. She was smiling at him quite brightly.

"Come on Harry, you need to pack… 'cos you're staying with us at the Order."

**OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB**

The plane landed and the family exited quite slowly despite the fact that they had the plane all to themselves.

"Daddy where are we staying? As far as I'm concerned you haven't told me of the location of our living quarters." Her father chuckled as he continued to walk.

"We're living in Tomeda. Right next to the owner of a toy company! She has daughter your age. I'm quite sure you two will get along fine…" came her mothers reply.

**OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB**

**A/N: Thank you reviewers! You have made me happy! **

chaotickitten: Thank you! And as requested longer chappies!

Kari Hiiragizawa: Thank you! I have this thing to almost always start horribly! '>

mangamaniac: I updated! I'm sorry if you're confused! Hopefully you'll understand things better in the next few chappies.

Sakura A.K.A Skye: I've updated!


	3. Arrival

_GOMEN! I've been so busy lately! School and moving and all that... and _Jani and the many many e-mails she's sent me..._ anyway... I haven't really the time for them... and I've already moved **four** times this year! sniff sniff and also... I've been busy writing out a new story called "This Thing Called Love" it's my thirst quencher.. or rather story quencher as I've never had time at all except for today... anyways... _Jani I'll talk to you later about your mails..._as for everyone else... keep a look out for "This Thing Called Love"!_

Ja ne!

**OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB**

_**Chapter 3-- Arrival**_

**OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB**

"You know… I can't wait till she gets here! Noah is going to be so surprised!"

"I know right! Twin three is coming!" the girl exclaimed, "Ooh! Look! That is soooo cute!" She rushed into the store and quickly came out with a bag and different outfit.

"That doesn't look too bad…"

"I know, right?" she giggled, "It's great! I love it!" The duo continued to walk to the south side of the mall and cat calls and whistles followed them and slowly a trail of men and boys started to form after they passed the food court.

**OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB**

"Do you really think that I will be able to befriend anyone here?" she asked in a quiet whisper to her maid Leina.

"Of course you will. You are a very sweet and loyal girl darling. People will come to you and befriend you the second they see you!" soothed Leina. "After all… you're famous…" A loud 'SLAP' could be heard and the shuffling of feet followed.

"The nerve!" she growled "I'd like to see her handle celebrity!" she grumbled. At that moment she bumped into a man with silver-white hair, glasses, and blue eyes. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I did not mean to run you over!" She apologized quite quickly as she rushed to her feet and helped the man she ran over up to his feet.

The man chuckled and said, "It's alright. No harm done. Say where are you from? I've never seen you around this neighborhood before."

"Actually… I'm quite new to the place." She whispered keeping her head low so as not to attract attention.

"Really? Where did you move from?'

"Spring City, Texas in America."

"Wow… that's a long way from here."

"Yeah it is. So what's your name?"

"I'm Yukito Tsukishiro and what would your name be?"

"Jamie" the girl replied so as not the reveal her true identity and her celebrity status. She looked up and her eyes saw a tall, well built young man with gray-silver-white hair and equally gray eyes, a cute friendly smile and a friendly, loving aura to boot. He took one look at her and cocked an eyebrow...

"Have we... met before..?You seem an awful lot familiar to someone I know." It was now her turn to cock an eyebrow.

'Please don't tell me that you know who I already am.' screamed her mind. "Doubtful. This is my first time in Tomoeda. The only place I've been to here, in Japan, is Domino City. To visit with my cousins."

"I see. Well I apologize for the slight identity confusion." he apologized. Jamie smiled and said nothing more than 'It's alright. It happens everytime.'

**OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB OPB**


End file.
